Pokémon Journéys
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash Ketchum is going to travel around the world of Pokémon meeting new friends, enemies, rivals and catching Pokémon, enter gym battles and the Pokémon he's going to be the best as the Pokémon master then into the Pokémon legend


**Pokemon journeys**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dawn of the journey**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and thanks for the votes of the poll now this story is a distinct reboot and reimagine of Pokémon shows Ash begins his journey to the world of Pokémon now the starter for being Ash's first Pokémon is now going to be revealed so enjoy Pokémon Journeys**

In the stadium where hundreds of people are watching the battle of Nidorino facing off against Gengar the powerful ghost Pokémon as two trainers are commanding them to fight "Nidorino use horn attack!" The trainer who owns Nidorino was a legendary Elite four member Bruno who was commanding Nidorino to use horn attack at Gengar as the ghost Pokémon dodge his attack "Nice try but no one beats Auran Red Ketchum till this battle ends Gengar use Hypnosis! " as the young trainer name Auran commands Gengar to use Hypnosis at Nidorino

"Gengar use hypnosis and Nidorino was fast asleep " as the announcer said to the audience then Bruno returns his Nidorino into his pokeball "which Pokémon is Bruno going to use next! " as he brings out his other pokeball then throwsit as Onix appeared "He's using Onix!" As Onix screeching for battle as he use his tail going to hit Gengar just then a new voice was heard "now I know all the strategy of Pokémon battles from the tapes " turns out the battle was only videotapes recorded of Auran's journey as a Raven-hair boy about 11 years old wears a red and White cap with a Stylized 'L on it, blue and white sweet tee, black shirt, blue jeans and sneakers was turning off the television with the videotape "Now I'm Eleven I'll start my journey " as he hears a voice

"Ash are you up?" As he rrealized that's his mother Delia Ketchum calling to him as he talks back

"Yes I'm up Mom! " Ash said to her as he's going down the stairs to the kitchen and see her making breakfast as he sits on the table "Are you all ready for your day Ash. "Said Delia as Ash nodded "yes Mom I'm all ready to start my journey to be the best like no one ever was. " Ash said to her then realize tears in her eyes "Mom it's okay I'll come home I know how Dad left us to start his journey but I'm not like him "as Ash said those kind words to her makes Delia happy as she hugs him "have a safe journey Ash. "Said Delia as Ash smiled

"I will and I'll send over some Pokémon to keep you company "Ash told her as he's heading out of the door then begins walking towards pallet Town where he lives then heads straight to the Pokémon lab to meet the Pokémon professor name Professor Oak as he sees the Lab "there it is Professor Oak's lab where trainers get their first Pokémon to start their journey "said Ash as he's heading there till he noticed a familiar boy with brown hair "Well if it isn't Ash great to see you have arrived here first "

"Gary you're still the same you as I remember "said Ash as Gary laughed

"It's true now which Pokémon are you going to choose "Gary asked him

"I won't choose till we head in the lab. "Ash told him as they're heading in the lab as they saw Professor Oak was walking to them "hello Ash and Gary I was expecting you two. "said Oak as they begin to speak "greetings professor Oak "said Ash greeting to the professor "hey gramps I'm here to pick my first Pokémon "said Gary as Professor Oak said nothing as he now speaks "Now Gary you will get your Pokémon but not yet I'm going to give you two a achievement " said Professor Oak as Ash begins to speak

"What kind of Achievement Professor Oak? "Questioned Ash

"I want you two to complete the pokedex of 149 Pokémon around Kanto " as he pass them the pokedex each as they looked at them "it's a encyclopedia for Pokémon "as Ash understands what professor oak mean as he puts his pokedex in his pocket "sure thing professor Oak I'll achieve of completing the pokedex "Ash said to him as Oak looks at him "Excellent Ash and I believe you should pick a pokemon "said professor Oak as Gary wasn't happy about it

"Hey I was going to pick one gramps "said Gary

"Patients Gary you can pick yours after him now Ash which Pokémon do you choose "as Ash looks at what appears to be four pokeballs "wonder what's in this pokeball "thought Ash as he made his decision "I made my choice " as he picks up the fourth pokeball "you made a perfect choice Ash "said Oak as Ash begins to wonder why he meant perfect choice as he throws it to the air then opens the Pokémon revealed to be a Blue frog that appeared "What's that a Froakie "said Ash

"Yes one of the starters of Kalos but this one just appeared in Kanto when I caught it in the grassfields. "Said Oak as Froakie looks at Ash then hops on the shoulder "you can give Froakie a nickname Ash. " oak told Ash as he smiled "Nah I just like Froakie the best "Ash said to him then Oak looks at Gary "Gary now you can choose a Pokémon "Professor Oak said to his grandson

"I've been wanting to choose this Pokémon since I was 5 "as Gary picks up the pokeball then throws it to the air as a tiny turtle appear was a Squirtle "Squirtle that'sa good choice you made Gary." then he looks at them "Now that you have your Pokémon you need these to catch other Pokémon " as he hands them pokeballs "Thanks Gramps now I'm off to fulfill my dream to be a Pokémon master smell ya later Ash " as Gary was walking away from them and start his journey then professor Oak looks at Ash

"Ash I wish you farewell on your journey "Oak said to him as Ash looks at him "Thanks Professor I'll complete the pokedex then fulfill my dream to be a Pokémon master in Kanto then I travel to other regions to be a Pokémon Legend "Ash said to him as he said goodbye to the professor then walks out of the doors of the lab now starts traveling to the route be on his way to Viridian city just as he was in the grassfields then Ash spots a wild Pikachu have just shown up from the fields

"Whoa A wild Pikachu !" As he brings out his pokeball "I'm going to catch you for the first time " as he throws his pokeball at the Pikachu as it was inside the pokeball then lands into the ground. The ball rattles 3 times as it clicked Ash then smiled and picked up the pokeball "I caught my first Pokémon. " as he hears a noise coming from his pokedex when he opens it realise that the information about Pikachu was downloaded while it's been caught "interesting the pokedex can download the information while the Pokémon was caught " Ash said

"That's some fine entertainment " said a female voice as Ash looked up and spots a long hair girl wearing a black suit leaped out of tree

"Who are you? " questioned Ash

"I'm Blue and I've been following you my friend. Now I want you to hand over your pokedex "said Blue as Ash heard that but he refused

"I won't give you my pokedex I promise professor Oak that I'm going to complete it" Ash told her as Blue brings out her pokeball

"I'm asking you nicely. Give me the pokedex or I'll make you. " then Ash brings out his pokeballs

"If it's a battle you want I accept it " Blue seems interested that Ash is going to battle her "I'll enjoy this come out Bulbasaur! " as Blue calls out her grass type Pokémon Bulbasaur as Ash decides to bring out his first Pokémon "Let's do this Froakie! " as he throws his pokeball then Froakie have appeared ready to battle as Blue saw Froakie "A Kalos region starter perfect I'll steal both the pokedex and Froakie "she thought as she's ready to fight "Bulbasaur use tackle! " said Blue as Bulbasaur was going to charge "bulba! " Ash sees her going to charge as Ash knows what to do "Froakie use double team! " as Froakie creates 30 of him made Bulbasaur hit the wrong one then was confused "now use water pulse! " as Froakie with his 28 copies have summons the sphere of water from their palms as they fire and hits Bulbasaur makes an explosion

"Bulbasaur! " shouted Blue just as it was cleared Bulbasaur was fainted Blue was shocked of her defeat as she returns her Pokémon then looks at Ash "you win for now but I'll be back and get more stronger Ash" as Blue brings out a smoke ball and throws it as smoke appears just then she's gone. Ash walks to Froakie

"Froakie that's awesome our first victory! " as Froakie leaps on Ash with a smile then they notice Pikachu came out of his Pikachu and hops on Ash's shoulder "I didn't forget you either Pikachu. " said Ash but Pikachu also told him that he wants to out of his pokeball which Ash understands him "I understand you're afraid of the dark and it's great to let you out of the pokeball Pikachu. "Said Ash

"Pika pi! " Pikachu was happy to hear that so was Froakie as they're on their way to viradian city suddenly they saw something running from the trees as Ash saw it looks like some kind of Lion like Pokémon running so fast seems it was following the sun as it leaps Ash, Froakie and Pikachu saw what it looked like then it have disappeared from the sunlight "What kind of Pokémon was that? "Questioned Ash then he heard his pokedex have just uploaded the information but the bad news was it's unknown because of "?" Was on the information

"It's new to us alright but I have a feeling we'll see him again " said Ash as Froakie and Pikachu agreed as they began to walk as they see the sign where Viradian city was "we're almost close" as Ash was ready to walk to that direction till he saw a penguin Pokémon at the road "hey who are you? " Ash said as the penguin looks at him

"Piplup " said the Pokémon name Piplup

"Piplup that's a awesome name " said Ash as he hears a voice

"Piplup! " as Piplup hears his trainer as he runs Ash has a look at his trainer but what caught him in his eyes Piplup's trainer was a beautiful girl she has long blue hair, wears a white beanie hat, black vest with a white top and wears a pink scarf, pink skirt and shoes she's also eleven years old just like him "Who's is she. ...She's so beautiful " he thought when he sees the beauty of her as she's walking to him

"Hi there" she said as Ash aanswered

"Hi " said Ash

"It seems my Piplup have met you " she told him

"Yeah and it's great to you my name is Ash Ketchum " Ash introduced himself

"Ash Ketchum that's a handsome name I'm Dawn Berlitz " Dawn introduced herself and admired his name as Ash was blushing

"Thanks and Dawn Berlitz was such a beautiful name. " Ash admired her as Dawn was blushing "Thanks are you going to Viradian city "said Dawn as Ash nodded "Yes I am "Ash said as she smiled "I'm going there too mind I come with you "said Dawn as Ash smiled "Of course it's great to have someone traveling with me. " As Dawn smiled as they're traveling together as they're on their way to Viradian city

 **(the mysterious room)**

"Blue you have failed me for the first time " said a man in a black suit who was talking to Blue wasn't impressed of her returning without the pokedex as Blue looks at him "I know I never failed you but my Bulbasaur was beaten by a trainer with a Froakie as his first Pokémon I tried to win but..." she was cut off by her boss

"I'm tired of your excuses Blue I raised you since you were young I trained you to be cunning and now I'll give you a second chance but I'm sending my two elites on the mission to Viradian city to steal all the Pokémon from their trainers you are needed in Mt . Moon for the mission and this time don't fail me " as Blue walks out as she turns to him

"Yes. ...Father " as she left

 **That's it of Chapter 1 of Pokémon Journéys now you get to see the new and improved Ash Ketchum with Froakie and Pikachu as his Pokémon and for the Pearlshipping fans that Dawn's in the story and now this Ash is going to be the strongest, smarter, mature and like a magnet to girls and also he's going to win at both 5 regions which say Ash loses never existed in this story and Ash is going to catch canon and non canon Pokémon and if you want to share ideas of what Pokémon you want Ash and Dawn to obtained send your reviews and pms and Dawn is doing Contests if you want her to do contests or gym battles it's your choice and guess what Pokémon did Ash saw as well**

 **Review**


End file.
